


sink or swim (or you drown)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [49]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Kindred Spirits, Knowhere, Multi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lend themselves best to unseen spaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sink or swim (or you drown)

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Gamora/Natasha/Sif - "Wet" by Nicole Scherzinger. Inspired mainly by the aesthetic of the music video.

There are not many places that lend themselves equally to an Asgardian warrior, an Avenger, and a Zen-Whoberian space traveler.  But they always make it work.

They lend themselves best to unseen spaces—dark alleys, loud parties full of people who see double, the dirty areas of the world overlooked by everyone who’s anyone.  Natasha can blend in anywhere; it’s always been her specialty.  Despite her height, Sif can look like a college girl or an office manager if need be, depending on the way she carries herself.  Gamora is harder, so they meet at the back of a Knowhere night club, a sweaty, hot little cove just for them. 

Natasha has her hair tied up in the back, a halter top tied around her damp neck, and Gamora trails her fingers in the sweat, a protective arm around her waist.  “People look at you.”  She nips at Natasha’s ear, breathing in her Terran scent.  “But you’re ours.”

Natasha smirks, leaning against a dirty wall.  She likes being off Earth.  “I’m nobody’s,” she says, pulling Sif in with her other hand, “but you can borrow me for now.”

Sif glances around, hyperaware of the foreign noises and smells, but acquiesces to Natasha’s kiss.  “I wish there was a place just for us.  A good place, where we could be out in the open.”

Natasha just shrugs, letting her body melt into both Sif and Gamora’s.  “We were never meant to fit in anywhere.”

The night air is damp and suffocating.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Nicole Scherzinger's "Wet"


End file.
